


Don't Let Him Touch You Like This

by monochromicharlequinn8



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Gay Sex, M/M, Maids, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromicharlequinn8/pseuds/monochromicharlequinn8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura has an idea about how to see Kakashi's face and Naruto and Sasuke's imagination get them into a little bit of trouble with each other...that turns out to be for ther best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Him Touch You Like This

“Alright, today is the day,” stated Sakura grinning like a madman with her hands on her hips.  
“For what?” Naruto asked, blue eyes shining with curiosity. Sasuke walked up behind him and looked at Sakura, waiting for her to continue.  
“Today we see Kakashi-sensei’s face!”

Team seven, although no longer genin was still assigned together on C-rank missions with Kakashi. They had a feeling that Kakashi was somehow bribing Tsunade to give them these missions. The reasons were his business. So there the three sixteen year-olds were, waiting for their ever late sensei.

“I’ve done some homework. Kakashi’s latest novels are ‘yaoi’ or ‘boys love’. So, one of you two has to put on a show to get him to take his mask.”  
Naruto and Sasuke stared at their teammate incredulously.  
“No fucking way,” Naruto almost shouted.  
“I’m not doing that either,” Sasuke stated curtly.  
“Well, I can’t because I’m female and also Kakashi’s mission partner and that’ll make shit awkward.” Sakura sat on the stone bench and crossed her ankles casually.

The pinkette looked at her friends.  
“How badly do you want to see his face? Ok, your lives have led to this task! Sasuke, you have aesthetic appeal, and Naruto, you have adult-content knowledge! Either of you are perfectly viable candidates.  
Also consider this: If it gets to weird, then maybe he’ll stop making master Tsunade give us these shitty missions!  
So, whose gonna take one for the team?”

There was silence as both boys processed Sakura’s words.  
She wasn’t wrong.

Naruto thought for a moment, and then nodded confirming to himself.  
“I’ll do it,” he said simply.  
Sasuke looked at Naruto. On the outside he was expressionless. But inside the ravens mind, a whole new level was playing out.

*Start of Sasuke’s daydream*

They were in a hot spring, Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi had his back against warm rock, nude in the steamy warm water. He had removed all his clothes and mask, but had a simple white cloth tied over the lower half of his face. He watched Naruto, who was also bathing. Naruto was examining different plants and algae that grew on the rocks that lined the spring pool.

Naruto with a spiky shock of yellow-gold hair and cute little whisker marks on his cheeks. Naruto with blue eyes so clear a person could lose themselves looking into them. Naruto with a ruthlessly toned and completely natural tanned body that made Kakashi lick his lips under the cloth.  
Naruto’s hands that could wield the deadly Rasen-Shurikan were now caressing soft yellow petals of some plant that grew in the spring.  
Naruto’s gentle, kind and considerate face and senses were fully attent to the little plant he’d discovered. He deliberately let his guard down to tempt Kakashi. He’d trained extra hard today to make himself look better and sweat more as there was some shit in sweat that was considered attractive…instinctually.

Kakashi silently approached Naruto and stood behind him.  
“Naruto,” he called quietly.  
Naruto turned to look at Kakashi.  
“Yeah sensei?” he asked innocently, gently padding a petal.  
“Are you ok?”  
“Hmm? Oh, yeah.”  
“So, what’s up?”

Naruto turned fully to face his sensei.  
“Not much. Why do you ask?”  
“You never treat me like this,” Kakashi pointed out.  
Naruto chuckled and rustled the back of his head, subsequently showing off his toned arms and pecs.  
“I just though we trained a little harder today… and I wanted to thank you for helping me train so much.”

“Aah, no need to. I’m just glad I could help,” said Kakashi, sinking into the water a bit.  
“Although,” Naruto continued in a quiet voice.  
“It’s nice like this sensei. Training and relaxing with you,” said Naruto reaching up and placing a hand on Kakashi’s tattooed bicep.  
“This feels good.”  
Kakashi blinked and moved a tiny bit closer to his equally naked student.  
“What feels good, Naruto?” he asked in a low tone.  
Naruto blushed slightly.  
“Being with you like this, hehehe it’s been a while.”  
Kakashi’s coal coloured eye looked over the visible expanse of Naruto’s body.

Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes, blushing again.  
Kakashi silently slid closer so that there were only a few inches between their bodies.  
He was quite fond of Naruto. Although, as of late, he’d been feeling a different kind of fondness; a fondness for Naruto’s body.  
He saw no reason not to pursue these feelings. He would stop his advances if Naruto showed any kind of disinterest though.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw his sensei right in front of him. He was too close.  
Reflectively, Naruto tried to take a step back, but his heel nudged against warm rocks. He quickly checked his surroundings. The place they stood was a dip outside the classic circular shape of the spring. Naruto’s only way out was through Kakashi or climbing out.

But climbing out would unnecessarily expose himself to Kakashi. The thought of nude exposure to Kakashi made Naruto feel oddly hot.  
Suddenly exposing his pectorals and upper abs seemed too much. Naruto shrank in the water until the waterline was halfway across Naruto’s chest.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he smiled at the teen. He shrank until he was level height with Naruto.  
“I agree. It does feel nice relaxing like this with you. You’re right; it has been a while.”  
He wasn’t lying; it did feel good to be with Naruto.  
Now was Naruto’s chance. Quickly, he reached up and snatched the cloth from Kakashi’s face. Kakashi stepped back in shock and opened his eye to look at Naruto.

Now Naruto knew what Ayame and Teuchi were ogling. His sensei was beautiful.  
The facial exposure made both males feel hot in a strange kind of way.  
Naruto reached up with both hands and gently cupped Kakashi’s face. It felt smooth and warm. He moved closer to his sensei, watching the man’s face in awe of its quality.

Blue eyes met black. Their hot puffs of breath clouded together.  
“It’s ok, Naruto,” Kakashi whispered.  
The roar of their blood flow deafened them from the world around them and the eyes were only for each other.  
Soft lips touched and they held each other in that moment of bliss.

*End of Sasuke’s daydream*

Sasuke was not pissed. He was downright infuriated.  
How dare Kakashi touch his Naruto like that…His Naruto?  
Stupid brain, stupid Naruto, stupid Kakashi, stupid everything.

“No,” Sasuke growled, possession for Naruto on the brink of breaking loose from his body. Naruto was Sasuke’s best friend and long-standing crush.  
“You won’t let him touch you,” he growled again, Sharingan swirling into existence.  
Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke, both taken aback and slightly afraid.  
“I’ll do it,” said Sasuke, deactivating his dojutsu and forcing himself back into his usual calm demeanor.

Naruto looked at his best friend and secret crush; Sasuke Uchiha.  
What would he do… what lengths would he achieve to remove that mask from their sensei’s face?  
*Start of Naruto’s daydream*

They were in a room with a big comfortable bed. The room had a soft natural pink-peach lighting. The edges of the field of vision dimmed slightly.

Kakashi sat in the velvet blanket of the bed in his ANBU uniform. His ANBU mask sat on the bed next to him. He’d come straight here from work. The dark cloth still covered his lower face. He wanted to take it off though. He was feeling very warm with anticipation of what was about to happen.  
“Come on out Sasuke. It’s just me,” he coed softly towards the en suite.  
The rose wood door opened and Sasuke walked out.

Sasuke was dressed as a maid.  
He wore a black dress with puffed shoulders and cute cuffs. The skirt part was a ruffled mini with frilly lace glimpsing out beneath. It had a white Peter Pan collar and a line of black buttons on white fabric with small white frills flaring out. The apron was white and cut in a simple bowl shape with frilled edges and cords. His thin, but toned, pale legs were clad in black thigh-highs. The fabric was attached to frilly suspenders that disappeared beneath the folds of the skirt. And to top it off he wore a cute frilly head piece and a black choker around his neck.

Sasuke stood in front of Kakashi twiddling his thumbs. He had a blush on his cheeks and he bit his lower lip, keeping his eyes on the floor.  
“What’s the matter?” Kakashi asked, ducking his head to try and look into Sasuke’s eyes.

“Do you like it?’ Sasuke asked, shuffling a bit.  
“Yeah. It looks nice on you,” answered Kakashi, taking Sasuke’s hands in his own.  
“Nicer maybe of you wore the heels and the-,”  
“I’m not wearing heels,” Sasuke snapped, pulling his hands away.  
“But...I did wear these,” he continued more gently.

Kakashi watched as Sasuke gripped the hem of the skirt and pulled it up to his waist to reveal his undergarments. His very nice undergarments.  
The suspenders went up and connected to a white pair of feminine black laced panties with little black bows per side. The panties had another little black bow and the top of the front piece.

Kakashi set his hands softly on Sasuke’s hips.  
“Do you like them,” Sasuke asked, still not looking at Kakashi.  
“Yes I like them.”  
Kakashi ran his fingertips along the edges of the fabric. He traced the lace behind Sasuke were the panties cut halfway down his cheeks. His hands rested, cupping Sasuke’s ass cheeks.  
“I like them a lot.”

Sasuke felt a tiny bit embarrassed. He felt even more so when he stirred in his panties. Kakashi watched as the fabric bumped a little. Keeping his eyes on the little bulge, he squeezed the pale cheeks. Sasuke whimpered and clutched the skirt fabric as he got harder.

Kakashi quickly moved his hands under the fabric and squeezed again, watching the bulge grow considerably. Sasuke moaned in a low voice and fidgeted with the skirt hem. He finally looked into his sensei’s eyes and flushed pink.  
“S-sensei, take me.”  
In an instant Sasuke was on the luxurious bed. He was on his knees with his ass high in the air and his chest pressed against the bed. He rested his chin on a plush pillow.

Kakashi knelt behind the teen and resumed massaging the pale globes, loving the sounds his ministration elicited.  
“Mm…hmm…sensei…”  
Kakashi gripped Sasuke’s panties and pulled them down. The panties, suspenders and thigh-highs bunched at Sasuke’s knees.

Kakashi noticed damp patches on the panties. His pants were starting to get really tight. He reached into the pouch attached to his belt and pulled out a pink bottle of jasmine scented lube.  
Kakashi loved the exotic aphrodisiac known as jasmine. He knew Sasuke liked it too.

Sasuke could hear Kakashi uncap the bottle. He closed his eyes.  
“Sensei,” he whispered, spreading his legs a little further.  
He wanted Kakashi in him.  
Kakashi pulled his pants and underwear to his knees, almost sighing with relief when the pressure was released from his erection. He coated his fingers and plunged in the first two to his knuckles.

Sasuke cried out when Kakashi’s fingers penetrated him.  
“It’s not very tight. What were you doing last night?” asked Kakashi, watching Sasuke’s blush deepen.  
Kakashi pulled his fingers out, leaving a trail of clear lube before it snapped and fell.  
“If you don’t tell me I won’t make you feel good.”  
“I-I…was…touching a-and…I used one of th-those plugs,” Sasuke mumbled, determinedly keeping his eyes shut.

Kakashi poured more lube into the two digits again and pushed them in again.  
“Good boy,” he whispered as he twisted his fingers. He watched Sasuke’s ass muscles rotate with his fingers and found his hard-on edging o painful.

Kakashi pressed the tip of his third, dry, finger against the entrance, ready to insert.  
“No.”  
“Pardon?”  
“Two fingers are fine.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Mm. Please, sensei, take me.”  
Kakashi grabbed the lube and slicked himself. He positioned himself at Sasuke’s entrance and gripped pale hips tightly.

Kakashi thrust inside, slamming straight on into Sasuke’s prostate. The raven cried out and clamped down around the erection, keeping it against his prostate. Kakashi thrust in hard and fast, pulling and pushing Sasuke’s hips in time with his own movements.

Sasuke was almost choking on his own moans. He felt equal amounts of pleasure and pain. The pleasure came from prostate stimulus and the pain came from everything else.  
Embarrassment from the maid outfit, Kakashi’s girth, how hard the man’s fingers dug into his hips, how hard Kakashi thrust, and the burning friction from the thrusts...  
But Kakashi liked it. And seeing his face when he removed his mask made him feel a bit better. It’s true, he did want Kakashi in him….but this was too harsh, too raw.

“Sensei…” Sasuke turned his head to look at Kakashi. The silver haired man knew what Sasuke wanted. He took a hand from Sasuke’s hips and pulled his mask down. The fabric bunched at Kakashi’s collarbone.  
Sasuke moved his torso onto his elbows and turned his head to meet Kakashi’s. Kakashi moved his hands and rested them next to his lover’s elbows, leaning forward as a result.

They knelt there tonguing, spooning, moaning and fucking hard enough that it hurt. One of Kakashi’s hands reached under Sasuke’s torso and reached beneath the jostling folds of the skirt. He gripped the erection bouncing there.  
Sasuke broke the kiss with a loud moan. He buried his face into a large pillow and screamed as he came. He whimpered into the pillow as he felt Kakashi fill him with his seed.

They stayed like that until Kakashi pulled out, making Sasuke whimper.  
They lay on their sides next to each other, calming their breathing. Sasuke could feel Kakashi’s essence leaking out of his bottom. Kakashi sat up and pulled the outfit off Sasuke.  
“Wait…stop…”  
“It’s ok. I’m just making you more comfortable.”  
When the dress and its accessories lay in a heap on the floor, Kakashi pulled the warm, thick, clean blanket over them and nestled into the sheets, content with all.

*End of Naruto’s daydream*

Red. All Naruto saw was red.

In the instant the daydream had occurred, Naruto felt an intense rush of negative emotions.  
How dare he. How dare that pervert Kakashi touch Sasuke like that. Touch him in those places. Embarrass him for his own pleasure in such a fashion.  
How dare Kakashi touch Sasuke like that…fuck him, touch him, kiss him…love him.

Sasuke and Sakura tensed and summoned their chakra, preparing to fight when red chakra layered around Naruto.  
His blonde messy hair spiked ferally, his eyes went from blue to red and his pupils morphed into slits. Naruto snarled, bringing to light his thickened jinchuriki whiskers and sharp fangs. He flexed his hands revealing claws.  
He tensed and prepared to run.

In an instant Naruto had run up to Sasuke, scooped him up and teleported them to Naruto’ apartment.  
…  
Sasuke was in shock. His vision blackened for a moment the returned when he looked into Naruto’s burning eyes. It clicked that his temporary vision loss was the result of Naruto taking off his shirt.  
Immediately Sasuke snapped back into reality; he was being straddled and stripped by a very upset jinchuriki.

Naruto fastened Sasuke’s wrists to the bed with his shirt and leaned his head to Sasuke’s neck. Sasuke tensed when the blonde sniffed him. He stopped breathing as Naruto sniffed along his throat, jugular and the cords of his neck.

Naruto moved his nose to Sasuke’s shoulder and sniffed it down along his collarbone then back to the other shoulder. He moved lower, checking Sasuke’s scent along his pectorals, then his ribs, oblique’s and abs.

So far the raven only smelled of Sasuke. A hint of Naruto himself and a smidgen of Sakura, but those were expected.  
He couldn’t smell Kakashi Hatake.  
But Kakashi hadn’t touched Sasuke in the places he’d checked.

Naruto loosened the cords of Sasuke’s pants and slid between his legs to prevent closure.  
“Naruto, stop!”  
The dark fabric bunched part-way down Sasuke’s thighs. Naruto sniffed Sasuke’s v-line, then held his legs firm and sniffed the grey briefs that covered Sasuke’s crotch and butt.  
He could only smell Sasuke.  
A great flood of relief enveloped Naruto and he sagged against Sasuke, resting his head against the ravens toned abs. The layer of hot porous chakra disappeared.

Sasuke watched as Naruto removed his hands from his thighs and rested them next his pale torso. Sasuke noticed the claws were still there.  
Naruto looked up at Sasuke. His hair was still askew and his eyes, marks and mouth were still feral looking, but his expression was soft and apologetic, taking away ferocity.

“I’m sorry,” the blonde murmured. He looked into Sasuke’s eyes and the raven could see sorrow and a little bit of shame. Naruto straddled Sasuke again and reached forward to unknot Sasuke’s shirt and freed Sasuke’s wrists.  
With one free hand, Sasuke gripped Naruto’s thumbs, stopping movement, and the other hand tossed his grey shirt to the floor.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, surprised and confused. The bottom relaxed fully seeing the Kyuubi had left Naruto’s face and the beautiful blue had returned to his eyes.  
Sasuke moved his hands again and held them to Naruto’s face, lightly pulling it down. Naruto bunched the sheets in his hands above them and allowed Sasuke to move his head.

Naruto’s face hovered mere inches above Sasuke’s.  
“I’m sorry,” he whispered again.  
A soft smile touched Sasuke’s face.  
“Love me and I’ll forgive you.”  
Naruto kissed Sasuke. Immediately, Sasuke responded by slanting his lips against Naruto and kissed him hungrily.

Eyes closed, lips locked, loving each other. Their arms held each other close as they massaged their lips together, humming and moaning in appreciation. When they parted for air, Naruto rested his forehead on Sasuke’s pale collarbone and panted in Sasuke’s scent along with fresh oxygen.

“I love you,” Naruto blurted out suddenly. There was a brief pause in Sasuke’s panting before his lungs demanded material to work with.  
“Sasuke…” the blonde trailed off when he looked up at his friend.  
Sasuke’s cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were half-lidded, revealing pale indigo eyelids. His lips were soft pink and slightly kiss-swollen and hanging open for air.

The sight made Naruto stir in his heart and groin. He tried not to think about the latter. Then it hit him; Sasuke was almost completely naked underneath him.  
Sasuke needed to leave. Or Naruto did. If no one left, Naruto though he might end up raping Sasuke where they lay.

Sasuke’s breathing had relaxed. He pulled Naruto’s face up in front of his own.  
“Love me more… more than kissing.”  
Naruto blinked, dumbfounded.  
Sasuke laughed breathlessly.  
“I love you too, you fucking stupid loser.”

Sasuke moaned when Naruto’s lips crashed against his. Seconds later clothe semi-hard erections ground onto each other, causing both boys to cry out onto each other’s mouths.  
Naruto pulled his mouth away and pressed his face into the pillow next to Sasuke’s head. He moaned into the pillow shamelessly as he undone the restrictions of his cargo pants. He stopped moving when he felt Sasuke’s hands rest on his.

Pale fingers hooked underneath the elastic of Naruto’s boxers and yanked them, and consequently Naruto’s orange pants, part-way down the blonde’s thighs. Sasuke heard Naruto groan with relief when the pressure on his erection was gone. Naruto almost shredded Sasuke’s grey briefs as he pulled them off him. Sasuke pulled Naruto’s face to his.  
“Get up and take your clothes off,” he whispered hotly, “then fuck me,” he continued, brushing his lips against Naruto’s.

In an instant Naruto was standing and stripping. Sasuke felt his erection grow even more as he watched the blonde strip. He tossed his pants and briefs to the growing pile of clothes in the floor. His eyes found Naruto’s erection and his mouth flooded with saliva.

“Wait here,” said Naruto, quickly walking into the bathroom. He came back in seconds with sandalwood scented lube and a condom. He settled on the bed in front of Sasuke, who almost laughed.  
“You keep condoms?”  
“They’re from Jariaya!” Naruto retorted defensively.  
“Hmm… I don’t really want to use it though,” Sasuke trailed off.  
“We don’t have to,” Naruto replied gently, setting the foil square on the window ledge.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto, slipping his tongue into the kiss. The blonde responded eagerly, gently pushing Sasuke back onto his back. He knelt between Sasuke’s legs and squirted some of the cool white lube on his hand. Trying to not shake, he gently fisted Sasuke’s erection.

Sasuke broke the kiss, tossing his head back and making choked moan sounds. He bucked his hips into the hand trying to increase the feeling.  
“H-harder Naruto,” the Uchiha managed out between gasps.  
The hand gripped him tighter and pumped faster; the aid of the lube made the experience all the more enjoyable.

Naruto latched his lips onto one of Sasuke’s pert nipples. He felt Sasuke arch his chest and heard him gasp. But that did not deter him. He sucked and licked the little bumps of flesh learning its delicious taste.  
Sasuke gripped Naruto’s blonde spikes and yanked him away from his chest to his face. The action resulted in a small slurpy ‘pop’.  
Obsidian looked into sapphire.  
“Naruto…fuck me,” Sasuke moaned.

Growling, Naruto smashed his lips into Sasuke’s, bruising them. Sasuke hummed as he felt the vibration from the blonde’s growling. He flinched when he felt something cold and wet press against his untouched anus. He’d never actually had sex before. But the dynamics seemed simple enough. But no talk or textbook could describe how it felt.

A heavily lubed finger massaged the twitching pucker, sliding the tip through the tiny natural opening of the pucker. The raven relaxed as the gentle soothing treatment occurred.  
“Sasuke,” whispered the blonde, “I’m gonna put my fingers in.”  
Sasuke hummed in agreement, not actually processing what Naruto was saying. He gasped when he felt the first lube-drenched finger slide the whole way inside his ass.

Naruto flinched. His fingerlike it was in a vice of Sasuke’s butt, and Hell it was tight.  
“Are you ok,” he asked.  
Sasuke panted and nodded.  
Naruto used his thumb to gently massage Sasuke’s perineum, making the raven moan in pleasure.

Naruto made sure that his lover’s ass was loose enough before pulling the finger out and squelching it inside again. Sasuke gasped again, but didn’t clamp down nearly as much. The raven hummed as the finger inside him twisted and wriggled. It felt good but what was Naruto trying to…  
Sasuke cried out and tensed when Naruto jabbed some place inside him that felt amazing.  
Oh…there.

Sasuke continued his pleasured sounds as Naruto kept pressing his finger into his prostate. He felt Naruto press another finger against his ass-ring. He nodded and his bottom welcomed the second thickly lubed finger as it slid inside.

Naruto’s fingers switched between massaging his lovers prostate and scissoring to stretch Sasuke as painlessly and thoroughly as he could. Before he put in his third finger, Naruto applied extra lubricant. He didn’t want to hurt Sasuke…at all.  
Naruto didn’t want to treat Sasuke like a sex toy, the way he’d imagined Kakashi using him.

Sasuke winced as Naruto nudged his third finger inside. He knew Naruto was being as gentle as he could, but it still hurt. It couldn’t be helped. When the third finger moved in and out easily, Naruto slicked up and aligned his erection with Sasuke’s twitching eager ass.

Naruto pushed himself inside. Sasuke’s toes curled and his fingers gripped Naruto’s hair like a vice.  
“Hah…ah…Naruto…” Sasuke squirmed and moaned as Naruto filled him. Both males sighed when Naruto’s hilt met Sasuke’s.  
Sasuke felt do good…  
“Move, Naruto.”

Thrust.  
Sasuke moaned. So did Naruto.  
Naruto shifted so he stood on his knees and he pulled Sasuke’s legs over his shoulders. He moaned when he felt Sasuke clamp around him as he nudged his prostate from the change in position.  
Naruto gripped Sasuke’s hips to steady himself.  
“Is this okay?”  
Sasuke closed his eyes and nodded. He experimentally thrust his hips against Naruto taking the blond, somehow, even deeper inside.  
The grip on his hips tightened.

Naruto released a shaky breath. He was having an internal mass in some church, praying not to cum yet.  
Please…not yet.  
Naruto swallowed at met his lover’s eyes.  
“I’m gonna start moving, ok?”  
A soft smile adorned Sasuke’s flushed face.  
“Hn. Love me.”

Naruto set a gentle pace of long, slow thrusts the found into Sasuke’s furthest reaches. He used what little self-control he had to contact Sasuke’s prostate with each thrust. He massaged whatever of Sasuke’s body he could reach with deep soothing movements.  
The whole scene felt like their slice of paradise.  
Naruto would love Sasuke. He would do whatever Sasuke wanted him too, but not if it caused him pain. He would never hurt Sasuke.

“Na-Naruto…faster a-and harder…please.”  
Desperate to please his lover, Naruto did as he was told. It was bliss. Thrusting into Sasuke, causing friction, feeling his sac slap against Sasuke’s ass, feeling Sasuke’s ass tighten around his erection every time he so much as brushed his prostate.  
The best part about this was that it was Sasuke Uchiha that Naruto was doing this with.

“Naruto… I’m gonna…ha…cum,” Sasuke gasped out with his obsidian eyes glazing with lust. The blonde gulped as he met Sasuke’s eyes.  
“Me…me too…oh God, Sasuke I love you.”

Sasuke could only moan in response as their fucking almost immediately became erratic. They were breathing and moaning hard and fast as barely opened eyes looked into each other.  
Naruto knew they wouldn’t last long’ it was their first…both their firsts. He could feel his climax on the brink. He wanted Sasuke to cum too.  
That’s why he was going this, for Sasuke, to make him feel good. To love him.

Naruto gripped Sasuke’s bouncing erection it his hand and fisted it furiously, wanting him to feel good. Sasuke tried to and gripped Naruto’s wrist, looking at him with pleading eyes. He desperately wanted to tell him to stop, this would make him cum. But it felt so good.

Naruto watched, enraptured, as Sasuke released his grip and reached up with both hands and gripped the pillow in his tight fists.  
“Uhn…Naruto, Naruto,” Sasuke jerked his hips in time with his mantra. He felt Naruto squeeze his shaft hard and couldn’t hold back anymore.

Sasuke closed his eyes and screamed Naruto’s name as he climaxed. His back arched and he tore the pillow cover as his seed splashed his and Naruto’s bodies.  
“Sasuke…” Naruto moaned as he came too.

Their movements gradually ceased as they finished riding out their orgasms. Naruto carefully pulled his softening erection out of Sasuke’s body, apologizing as the raven flinched. He flopped down next to Sasuke, panting and trying not to fall asleep.

…  
They lay next to each other, Naruto and Sasuke. The sheets were snuggled under their chins and they lay facing each other.

“That’s why you almost went nine-tails?”  
Naruto grumbled, blushed and looked away.  
“…Do you want me to wear a cute maid outfit for you?” Sasuke whispered teasingly.  
“If…if you want,” replied Naruto, softening.  
Sasuke blinked and tried to think of something sassy to say back.  
“I love you,” said Naruto, looking at Sasuke again.  
“I’ve loved you for so long…and thinking about someone else doing these kind of things to you…it’s upsetting.”

Sasuke rolled on top of Naruto and silenced his worries with a kiss.  
“Only you get to see me like this…only ever you. I love you too, idiot-blonde.”

…  
Kakashi sat on Naruto’s roof. His coincidental involvement in this had turned out to be a good thing. He decided it was time to go find Sakura and explain his feelings for her.


End file.
